Ginger en la ventana
by Iremione
Summary: ¿Y si la última batalla no fuese en el séptimo curso de Harry? ¿ Y si él no fuese el centro del universo después de todo? ¿Como convertir a la hermanita del mejor amigo del heroe, en un personaje importante? Just imagination... si quieren saber má


Bueno, bueno, bueno.... mi primer fic de Ginny. Antes de nada tengo que aclarar dos cosas. La primera es que no estoy de acuerdo con que se diga que Ginny se llama Virginia; primero, porque ese nombre es sencillamente horrible; Segundo porque Ginny es el diminutivo inglés de Ginger, y punto. Segunda cosa, los pensamientos de Ginny y "la otra persona" están entre comillas ("") las conversacuiones con guion. Creo que eso es todo. Espero que os guste.  
***  
  
GINGER EN LA VENTANA  
  
Ginny Weasley se despertó bruscamente con un ligero chillido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó una voz adormilada desde la cama más próxima.  
  
-Nada. Vuelve a dormirte.  
  
Ginny esperó a que las cuatro respiraciones fuesen regulares de nuevo para levntarse.  
  
Se puso la bata y las zapatillas despacio y lentamente salió de la habitación. Subió a la parte más alta de la torre de Gryffindor sin hacer ruido.  
  
Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Hacía frío allí arriba. El camisón y la bata definitivamente no eran suficiente protección ante el frío nocturno escocés de mediados de Junio.  
  
Observó sus pies, colgando en el vacío, con el cabello que se había desprendido de las trenzas dificultándole la visión.  
  
Por minutos enteros observó los terrenos, el campo de Quidditch, el lago Negro, la cabaña de Hagrid, el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
"Te lo has estado preguntando, ¿verdad?" Ginny puso los ojos en blanco al oír la voz. Aquella voz.  
  
"Déjame" insitió su propia mente, por enésima vez.  
  
"Te has estado preguntando por qué te escogí a ti, ¿ a que sí?"  
  
"Olvídame. Ya te he superado. Ya no te necesito, Tom. Tengo amigos de verdad."  
  
"¡Oh!, tú nunca me has necesitado. Por eso te escogí. La pequeña Ginny Weasley. Quien iba a decirlo, ¿verdad? Quien iba a decir que no... que no eres una Weasley."  
  
-¡Déjame!- gritó la muchacha, en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero eso no acalló la voz que se había mantenido silenciosa en su mente por cinco años. La voz sólo había estado recuperando fuerzas.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny. Ginger. ¿Porqué Ginger? En una famila de pelirrojos, Ginger es poco original, ¿no? Eso me decías. Lo consideré una tontería de niñas. Pero luego fui conociendo a tus hermanos. Unos altos y delgados como papá, otros bajos y gorditos como mamá... pero todos, todos ellos tienen los ojos azules. Todos. ¿A que sí?"  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
"Pero tú no. Tú, mi querida Sangre Sucia de ojos marrones, tú eres adoptada. Y eso no tendría importancia, ¿verdad? No tendría ninguna importancia, si no fuese por lo que tú misma has descubierto. ¿A que sí?"  
  
"No. No es cierto. No puede ser cierto."  
  
"Tienes razón. No fuiste tú realmente. Fue ella. Tu mejor amiga, creías tú. Pero no dudó en hacerlo, no dudó... ¡en descubrir tu secreto! ¡En amar a Harry y aceptar su amor! Aunque ella lo sabía todo sobre ti....incluso tus sentimientos."  
  
"¡Cállate! Hermione es buena. Es mi mejor amiga, y ella sólo aceptó estar con Harry cuando yo le dije que me había enamorado de Draco... Tú no sabes nada de mí. No me conoces."  
  
"Te conozco mejor que tu misma. Conozco lo que el sombrero te dijo. Él tendría que haberte enviado a Slytherin, y tú te negaste...Pero tú eres una Slytherin, Ginny. Y el hecho de que Malfoy haya visto algo interesante en ti... sólo lo confirma."  
  
"Draco me quiere. Y yo a él."  
  
"No. Él te quiere, te idolatatra, te ama. Pero tu... tú todavía estás obsesionada con Harry. Y lo estarás siempre, porque allá donde vayas, él estará en tu mente. Es tu destino, jamás podrás olvidarle, porque estais mucho más unidos de lo que querrias imaginar. En relidad, vuestro destino es el mismo, después de todo... tú eres mi heredera, pequeña."  
  
Ginny dejó rebalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Nada de lo que Tom decía era completamente nuevo para ella.  
  
Todo había comenzado cuando le contó a Mione que creía ser adoptada... nunca olvidaría el instante en que ella le confesó que sospechaba lo mismo. Entonces las dos comenzaron a investigar. En el ático de la Madriguera encontraron los papeles que demostraban que había sido adoptada en un orfanato muggle. Su madre era Melanie Lestrange, y ella una niña a la que nadie quería. Melanie era la única hija del matrimonio Lestrange, que habían entrado en Azkaban poco antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Melanie había sido atacada con 17 años por un desconocido, y había ingresado en San Mungo a raíz de ese incidente. De ese modo, su hija recién nacida había sido internada en el orfanato, donde Arthur y Molly Weasley, que ya tenían seis niños pero ninguna niña, la adoptaron, bajo el nombre de Ginger (única petición de su madre) Weasley. Lo más sorprendente es que se esperaba que la niña fuese squib, como había sido su madre, pero al convertirse en bruja e ingresar en Hogwarts, quedó patente que el agresor de Melanie había sido un mago. El caso permanecía abierto.  
  
Eso fue lo que confirmó las más oscuras sospechas de Ginny. Mione trató de consolarla, de hacerle ver que ella misma es hija de dos muggles.  
  
Pero en el fondo, Ginny siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había sabido que Tom, en su diario, había sido el mejor de sus hermanos, el único que la escuchaba. Y después, cuando comenzó averle en sus sueños, las pesadillas que le atormentaron durante aquel verano, lo supo. Tom Ryddle tenía los mismos ojos que ella. Y eso fue lo que más la fascinó, lo que más la asustó, pues fue para ella como ver a Harry, a su querido Harry, sin gafas, y con los ojos marrones de ella. Era como ver al hijo que ella soñaba con tener algún día.  
  
Pero al volver a la escuela para su segundo curso las pesadillas desaparecieron. Y con ellas Tom Ryddle. Y para sorpresa de Ginny, tambien los sentimientos por Harry. Por que comenzó a ver la realidad. A comprender que su realidad era distinta a la del chico y sus amigos.  
  
Y se alejó de él. Sólo mantuvo intacta la amistad con Hermione. Y así fue como vió que se estaba enamorando de Harry. O mejor dicho, como se fue dando cuenta de que estaba enamorada.  
  
Y fue en su cuarto curso cuando realmente conoció a Draco. Al dragón oculto tras la máscara Malfoy de desprecio. Fue entonces cuando aprendió a distinguir entre amor y admiración. Entre amor y amistad.  
  
Nadie se tomó bien el comienzo de una relacción Malfoy-Weasley al principio de ese sexto curso. Y ese fue el punto de partida para que los viejos temores volviesen a la cabeza de la chica.  
  
Aunque ya no eran temores, sino esperanzas. Si finalmente Julieta no era una Capuleo, Romeo no tendría por qué morir.  
  
"Tú no me conoces, Tom. Cuando me conociste sólo era una niña, una niña enamorada de una imagen. Pero ahora soy una mujer, y la persona a la que quiero me corresponde. No es sólo el reflejo de un espejo como tú."  
  
"¡Oh! ¡Me ofendes, querida! Y me decepcionas tambien. Yo no soy el reflejo de ningún espejo, ni tampoco una imagen en tus pesadillas. Yo soy real, hija mía, y mientras tú existas, yo existiré. Es tu destino. Yo soy viejo, y creía que no había conseguido la inmortalidad, pero había olvidado que la mayor imortalidad te la proporciona tu legado, y los que dejas en el camino. Aunque afortunadamente había tomado mis precauciones... Sí, ahora soy viejo, no podría vencer al heedero de Godric, ni siquiera con tu inestimable ayuda, pero tú... tienes tiempo, eres joven, y muy poderosa. Mucho más de lo que algunos quisieron creer. Eres invencible, porque yo te dí la vida"  
  
"¡Solo para poder quitársela a otros! ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? Mis padres han sido son y serán Arthur y Molly Weasley. Ellos me han dado todo lo que soy: una Gryffindor."  
  
"Tú eres una Slytherin en tu corazón, al igual que Harry. Sois hermanos después de todo. Claro que con él me equivoqué. No escogí la muggle apropiada. Ella era la heredera de Gryffindor, y no el bruto de su marido... Sin embargo tú... ¡tu madre era una squib de Slytherin! Una combinación perfecta. Una niña criada en un hogar de mortífagos siendo lo mas bajo que ellos podrían tener..."  
  
"¡Mi madre no era nada bajo! Y la madre de Harry no era una muggle. Era una bruja, poderosa e inteligente que te venció, que mantuvo a su hijo alejado de ti, y que..."  
  
"...¡Y que ni siquiera me diferenció de su marido! Bueno, no la culpo, siempre he sido muy bueno en transformaciones y hacerme pasar por James Potter era muy sencillo... no lo era tanto que el niño se pareciese a él, pero un par de Pociones... ¡y listo! Mucho más fácil fue con tu mamaíta. Y ni siquiera estaba planeado. Sólo se me antojó cuando la ví, y sus padres, orgullosos de que la inútil de su hija fuese interesante... Ni siquiera llegué a saber que tú naciste. Yo no sabía que tú existias. Sólo lo supe gracias a tu amiga Sangre Sucia y gracias a ti..."  
  
"Entonces... sin mí no te quedará nada. Desaparecerás. Si me caigo de esta ventana..."  
  
"No, Ginger. Si tú no estás, todavía me quedará Harry. Y si él sigue resistiendose, si Gryffindor sigue ganando esa batalla, siempre puedo volver a intentarlo con un hijo suyo... la perspectiva es fantástica, ¡otra Sangre Sucia como madre!"  
  
"Es no lo permitiré, Tom, jamás le harás daño a ellos. Resistiré. Y no me vencerás. Lucharé como Harry lo hace."  
  
"¿Harry? Harry está luchando ahora mismo... y gracias a ti, está perdiendo."  
  
Con un duro esfuerzo, Ginny abrió los ojos, rompiendo el control que Tom ejercía sobre ella, recuperando las fuerzas que él le estaba robando. Un resplandor en el Bosque Prohibido la hizo salir corriendo. Pasó ante la puerta de séptimo de las chicas y comprobó que Hermione no estaba. Corrió por las escaleras de los chicos. Harry y Ron tampoco.  
  
Entonces lo sintió. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como cada fin de curso. Como siempre que su único hermano estaba en peligro.  
  
Corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Corrió hasta el Bosque. Y al llegar a un claro, los vió. Ron estaba arrodillado en el suelo, llorando... y riendo a la vez. A su lado estaba Hermione, que sostenía en sus rodillas un Fénix, dorado y escarlata, con los ojos verde y un rayo plateado en la frente: la forma animago de Harry. El animal estaba herido, y cantaba suavemente, pero la herida no era mortal, y ya Hermione se la estaba curando. Al lado del trío, yacía un segundo animal. Un enorme basilisco, ciego y muerto, que bañaba con su sangre negra la fresca hierba del Bosque.  
  
Ginny sintió que alguien rodeaba su cintura con as manos, y giró la cabeza para mirar los tristes ojos grises de Draco.  
  
-Todo a terminado ya. Voldemort ha muerto.  
  
Ginny movió los labios sin pronunciar nada. Sólo Tom Ryddle, en su interior, supo lo que decía:  
  
"Me temo que no."  
  
***FIN***  
  
Taratachán.... desconcertante, ¿eh? Bueno, cualquier duda, clik ahí abajo.... 


End file.
